Wings of love - Deleted scene
by PhantomhiveJess
Summary: Kio and Yayoi are a unit, Kio's been up to his mischievous ways again and this time Yayoi's on the receiving end. Will Kio manage to charm his way out of trouble and seduce his partner? A M-ish deleted scene from Wings of love. It doesn't contribute to the story line at all. Just some boyXboy fun. /s/9059859/1/Wings-of-love Link to Wings of love.


Kio walked to his door, opened it and grinned at the sight before him. Yayoi was red faced and looked like he was about to explode.

"Are you insane?!" He shouted, bursting through the door. Kio laughed, he loved making the usually calm and collected Yayoi lose his composure.  
"What could you possibly be talking about?" Kio said, feigning innocence.  
"Erm. THIS, maybe?" Yayoi rummaged through his bag and produced his school books, across every one of them in big pink letters was 'Kio 3 Yayoi' .  
Kio couldn't help but laugh, which didn't exactly calm Yayoi down.  
"Funny? Me trying to explain this to the entire class is funny? It doesn't help that it's two guys names you know!" Yayoi shouted and stuffed them back into his bag.  
"What does the fact that it's two guys have to do with anything?" Kio asked seriously  
"What? Are you ashamed of us or something?"  
Yayoi froze. "No, crap. That's not what I meant, It's just harder explaining when…" He trailed off and looked down at the ground.  
"Sorry, Kio…I didn't mean that." To Yayio's surprise Kio doubled over and laughed.  
"Oh my god, Yayoi. I was joking. That was too fricking hilarious".  
Yayoi's head snapped up. "You are a dick." He said. Kio smiled. "And you're too adorable."  
The compliment caught Yayoi by surprise, he shuffled awkwardly.  
"Even if it was a stupid thing to do, I guess I kind of liked it" Yayoi mumbled.  
Kio raised his eyebrow, his Yayoi showing affection? Kio was definitely going to take advantage of Yayoi's momentary lapse. He walked forward, bent down and pressed his face close to Yayoi's. The atmosphere suddenly changed, no longer light and fluffy. Kio felt an overwhelming desire to claim his sacrifice, to make sure everyone knew he was Kio's.  
Yayoi made no move to push Kio away, he just stared into his lavender eyes, the anticipation paralysing him. Kio moved in and placed a feathery kiss on Yayoi's lips. He placed his hand on Yayoi's cheek and stole another light kiss. Yayoi's face burned. Everywhere Kio touched left an icy burn staining his skin, making Yayoi lust for more.  
The burning made Yayoi very aware of where exactly Kio touched him. Kio's hand worked its way along Yayoi's back, pressing the two closer together, Yayoi clung onto Kio and sealed their lips together in a more passionate kiss.  
"I don't get it…" Yayoi murmured, Kio looked at him questioningly.  
"When you kiss me…my mind goes blank" Yayoi blushed. "I can't think straight and when you touch me, I…"  
Kio smiled. "You feel a deep burning? Not painful, but you know where you've been touched, like they've left a trail?"  
Yayoi looked up surprised. "How do you-"  
Kio cut in "because it's the same for me. Yayoi, you make me feel all of that too." Kio laced their fingers together and led Yayoi to his bedroom.  
Yayoi sat on his bed. "Kio…I'm only 15, I don't want to…you know, not yet" He said it hesitantly, Kio smiled sympathetically.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to do. But in the meantime, we can fool around a bit"Kio lifted his shirt off, tussling his green-blonde hair. He sat next to Yayoi and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. Yayoi placed his hands on Kio's chest and traced a path down to his navel, feeling Kio's tight stomach muscles quiver at his touch.  
Kio laughed lightly. "I know you don't want to do it, but if you keep on touching me like that, I can guarantee a part of my body that will really reaaally want to" Yayoi pouted defiantly. "It's not my fault. You just whip your shirt off and climb on top of me. Seriously, how can I not touch you when you look like this"  
Kio grinned and pressed his lips against Yayoi's. His tongue traced Yayoi's bottom lip and slowly he opened his mouth, letting their tongues entwine. Kio shifted and straddled Yayoi's hips looking down at his younger lover. He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side, Yayoi panted lightly and lifted his head up. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.  
Kio tapped his finger against his lips. "Just thinking how much better you'd look without that shirt on"  
He grinned and started to unbutton Yayoi's school shirt despite the yelping he was drawing out from the boy underneath. He undid the last button and pulled the shirt of in one swift motion.  
Yayoi slumped his head down on the pillow, staring at Kio. Unfortunately for Yayoi, Kio took that as an invitation to continue as well as a challenge to make the boy lose his cool demeanour. He bent down and kissed Yayoi's neck, placing his hands on the boy's slim hips. He left a soft trail of kisses down to his navel where he started licking at the smooth skin.  
Yayoi's panting grew heavier, he tried to hide his growing erection, but that was hard when Kio's head was right there licking at his stomach, adding to his pleasure. He twisted and tried to cross his legs, but that only alerted Kio to the fact something was wrong. He pulled back slightly and his smile grew wide when he realised what Yayoi was trying to cover.  
He looked up and was clearly trying not to laugh. "Well…are you sure about what you said earlier?" Kio asked in a mock seductive tone.  
"Kio! Shut up!" Yayoi shouted uncomfortably, Kio let his hands slip to Yayoi's jeans and hooked his fingers into the waist line.  
"Really?" He asked "Because you seem to be having conflicting emotions at the moment"  
Yayoi gripped the bed sheets. "As your sacrifice, I-I command you" he said weakly. Kio placed his hand over Yayoi's groin and rubbed slowly causing Yayoi's hips to buck into his hand.  
Kio tried to restrain his laughter. "And command me to do what exactly?" he said placing a light kiss on his stomach.  
Yayoi's breath was ragged. He bit his bottom lip hard but said nothing. Kio shook his head disapprovingly.  
"Still keeping up that front?" He slid upwards still keeping one hand caressing Yayoi's groin, Kio smiled and crashed his lips into Yayoi's. He didn't hold back, immediately he let his tongue invade. He heard Yayoi moan and continued his assault, rubbing his tongue against his lovers. He only stopped when they were both out of breath, panting hard.  
Yayoi's knuckles turned white gripping the sheets, he looked half dazed at Kio. "Just…let me keep my ears" He mumbled.  
Kio raised his eyebrow and hesitated. He had only meant to get a reaction out of Yayoi, as if sensing what Kio was thinking Yayoi snapped.  
"Just shut up and do what you want" embarrassed, he turned his head to the side, his blush stained his cheeks a deep shade of pink.  
Kio took this as a command, and what Kio wanted to do right now was to claim Yayoi as his own. With a sly smile Kio slowly pulled down Yayoi's jeans until he was left only in his boxers. He stopped and appreciated the sight before him. Yayoi lay before him, hands coiled in the sheets, hair messily spread out. His bangs covered his face and he panted lightly, his chest heaving slightly as he did.  
Kio's heart thumped deeply, and the urge to claim Yayoi grew stronger, not for his own sadistic need but because he truly loved him. Kio slid the boxers down until Yayoi was exposed. He felt Yayoi breathe in sharply and saw that his eyes were shut tightly.  
"You are beautiful" Kio said slowly, he cupped Yayoi's cheek in his hand and forced them to lock gazes. "Really and truly beautiful" He repeated.  
Yayoi softly kissed the palm of Kio's hand, sending a small wave of pleasure into Kio. And that sealed the deal. He moved his hand and held Yayoi's hips down, looking at the fully exposed boy he shuddered in anticipation. He started slowly, bent down and licked the tip, a sharp moan pierced the air. Kio ran his tongue down Yayoi's shaft and felt him quiver.  
He sucked the tip lightly and rolled it around his tongue. Yayoi's breathe became even more ragged, only making Kio want to continue.  
"K-Kio!" Yayoi moaned in an urgent tone, Kio knew exactly what that meant. He lightly grabbed the base of the shaft and took the entire length into his mouth at once. Yayoi's head snapped back and his hips bucked, making him delve deeper into Kio's mouth. He continued taking the length into his mouth, up and down, up and down, loving the loud moans he was drawing from Yayoi.  
Kio's own member was growing hard, hearing Yayoi pant and mutter his name was definitely one of the main causes. Yayoi's hands grabbed Kio's hair and pushed him further down, bucking his hips in rhythm with Kio's mouth.  
"I'm gonna- ahh" Yayoi moaned loudly, and did one long hard thrust into Kio's mouth, releasing himself. Kio kept his lips sealed around Yayoi and swallowed the release, when he was done Kio sat up and licked his lips.  
He smiled down at the panting boy. "Well, that was fun". Yayoi noticed Kio's own bulge and felt guilty. He sat up and rolled Kio over so that he was on top of him. He fumbled with the buttons on Kio's jeans and pulled them down, Kio looked surprised but didn't stop him.  
"Hopefully this is a bit more fun for you" Yayoi said with surprising confidence. Kio chuckled as his boxers were slid of and he entered a world of pleasure made all the more desirable because it was Yayoi who was taking him there.


End file.
